


Lance & Keith Treat Their Sub to a Good Fucking

by behindtheimpala



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged Up, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha!Shiro, BDSM, Beta!Lance, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Masochism, Omega!Keith, Omegaverse, PWP, Piercings, Sadism, master kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindtheimpala/pseuds/behindtheimpala
Summary: Top!Lance, Bottom!Shiro, Switch!KeithIncludes Galra!Keith!PWP!





	1. Chapter 1

Shiro didn't really realize how it had gotten this way. When they met, he knew that Keith was an omega and Shiro himself was an alpha. So why is Keith walking up to him like he wanted to eat him up.

Shiro, who had gone up against the greatest Galra warriors, let out a soft peep when Keith's eyes turned yellow, and his ears came out as his skin faded from its soft white paleness to pastel purple color.

"K-Keith, what" Shiro widened his eyes when he finally smelled it. "Keith stop," He said, backing up. "You should be with Lance. He'll be back soon." He said, knowing that Lance, a beta, would be back from his mission any minute now and could take care of his boyfriend, who was currently walking up on the only alpha in the group.

"I don't want Lance. I want alpha." He whispered softly, pushing Shiro against the wall. The scent hit his head heavy, and Shiro couldn't help as his alphic tendency showed itself. He wrapped his arms around Keith and kissed him hotly, tongues meeting which made them both gasp out softly.

Shiro could feel that this was wrong, but the scent of no other omega he had ever smelled before was hitting his nose. Shiro slid his left hand down the back of Keiths pants, feeling the wetness that was collecting between his cheeks, squeezing Keith’s ass. Keith growled out softly into Shiros neck. "Bedroom." Shiro said, knowing that Keiths room was nearby.

Keith growled softly, kissing at Shiros neck. Shiro take it into his own motions to move both into Keiths bedroom.

Keith could barely slam the door shut before he was able to shove Shiro down onto the bed, grabbing at his shirt to get Shiro naked. “Stop! Stop!” Shiro said pushing Keith away so that he could undress himself.

“Are you in heat or something, Keith?” He questioned. Keith pushed the now naked Shiro onto the bed. “I’m in rut, you moron. Omegas are the dominants for galra.” Keith said, pushing his legs up. He rubbed his fingers between his own thighs until a little bit of light purple slick collected and then slid a single finger into Shiro.

Shiro gasped out softly. “H-Heyyyy,” He said, his defensive tone turning into a whimper as Keith started to probe around his prostate. “It has to be here somewhere.” Keith whispered to himself, sticking his lip out in concentration.

Keith smiled when Shiro arched his back and moaned out loudly. “K-Keith! He said in a moaned tone. “You’re so pretty, La- Shiro.” Keith whispered.

Shiro looked up and started laughing. “You just called me Lance.”

Keith pouted, putting his ears away and his skin going from purple to pale white as it usually was. “I did not!” Keith said defensively.

“You ruined the play.” Shiro whispered, leaning up and kissing Keith. “Lance, you can come in now.” Shiro shouted to the other side of the door, where Lance was waiting for his cue for the play, wearing his armor as if he had just gotten back from a mission.

Lance opened the door and came in, looking at them both, Shiro still having his legs straight up in the air. “What happened?” He said, shedding his gear from his body and sitting down at the foot of the bed.

“Keith called me by the wrong name.” Shiro said softly. Lance let out a chuckle. “Now we know who the favorite is.” Lance teased his mates a little bit.

“That’s not true! I love you both.” Shiro said loudly, trying to have a commanding presence as if he was in Voltron or something.

Lance looked at Keith and Keith looked back, smirking a little bit. “I think we know who the favorite is.” Lance whispered, looking down at Shiro. They pushed him farther onto the bed and started to kiss at his neck, taking the time to leave dark bruises there.

“H-Hey! Someone will see!” Shiro tried to protest, but they smiled.

“We have the castle to ourselves for the next week, remember? Everyone left to go enjoy the port city we landed near.” Keith said with a smile.

Lance moved down to Shiro’s nipple, sucking gentle. “Maybe we should pierce these.” He whispered. “I think so too.” Keith whispered with a nod. “We’ve already pierced his perineum, I bet he’d get even sluttier with nipple piercings.” Keith added and Lance nodded.

“What do you think, babe?” Lance whispered, both leaning down to suck on his nipples, and Shiro slowly slipped into subspace. “Maybe something like my prince albert?” Lance added.

“Please, wanna make Sirs happy.” Shiro whispered, spreading his legs again to his mates. Lance and Keith smiled wide and Lance spoke. “That’s our good boy.” He whispered. Lance crawled in between Shiro’s legs and started fingering him again, using Keith’s omega slick as lubricant.

Shiro whimpered softly, digging his hips into the touching. He bit his lip. “Feels good.” He whispered very quietly.

Keith nodded. “That’s a good boy.” He whispered, crawling onto Shiro’s hips and straddling him. “Do you wanna knot my hole, pretty boy?”

Shiro nodded quickly, letting out a soft whimper. “Please Sir, want.” He begged.

Keith smiled. “That means Lance is going to fuck you really hard and you can’t cum okay? If pretty boy cums, then you doesn’t get my ass.” Keith whispered, leaning down to kiss Shiro on the lips this time, smiling. He let out a soft sigh when Lance fingered him to get more lubricant for Shiro.

The sloshing noises of Lance’s three fingers quickly filled the room. “That ass is making such pretty noises.” Lance said. Lance reached up and spanked Keith on the ass. Keith arched his back and moaned.

“I’m going to enter you now, pretty boy.” Lance whispered, shifting his hips so that Lance could easily slide in.

Keith smiled, watching Shiro’s face twist up in pain and then in pleasure. “Feels good?” Keith whispered. Shiro nodded quickly. “Feels really good, sir.” He whispered softly. “Your piercing feels so fucking good deep inside me.” He whispered

Lance smiled. “It should, I got it just for you pretty boy.” He said, loving to watch his mates below him kissing. He moved slowly inside Shiro at first, but then sped up when he saw that Shiro could handle it. 

Shiro kept kissing Keith until he lost himself, unable to breathe quite properly. Keith pulled away and Shiro gasped. “so good, sirs.” Shiro spoke, his voice sounding soft and whiney, nothing like the leader of Voltron. Lance and Keith were proud to be able to see Shiro like this.

Keith gently led on of Shiro’s hands to his ass. Shiro paused for just a moment, looking at Keith, who was now turning a little bit purple from letting his galra half out in his aroused state. Shiro reared his hand back and gave Keith’s ass a hard smack.

Keith cried out loudly. “Fuck!” He whispered. He gently rubbed Shiro’s cock against his rim. “So close but so far away, pretty boy.” Keith whispered softly.

Shiro whined. “I want it, sir.” He begged, loudly this time. Lance kept fucking Shiro’s ass, moaning out. “So fucking tight, baby boy.” Lance chimed in. He leaned to Keith’s ear.

“Make him say the magic words.” Lance whispered softly, pushing in deep and orgasming deep inside of Shiro, making Shiro grip the sheets tightly and whimper.

“You gotta say the magic words, Shiro.” Keith whispered. Lance pulled out of Shiro, wiping his penis off with a towel and was content to watch the alpha and omega go at it.

Shiro looked away. “Please.. want it… sir.” He whispered.

“That’s not the magic words.” Keith whispered, the scent of his slick was flooding the room, and although Lance couldn’t smell it, it was driving Shiro deeper into subspace.

“I want your omega pussy, Daddy!” Shiro said, louder this time, turning bright pink all the way up to his ears. Keith smiled. “That’s our good boy.” Keith whispered softly, reaching back to glide Shiro’s cock into his ass. He moaned out. “You must be in rut, pretty boy. Your dick is so big it’s stretching me.” Keith whispered softly, sliding down slowly.

Lance caught the opportunity to lean back down and start sucking one of Shiro’s nipples, and teasing the other with his hand. Shiro moaned out, arching his back into the pleasure.

“Your ass feels so good sir.” Shiro whispered softly, trying his hardest not to let his alpha take over, knowing he’d be allowed to cum inside Keith if he was a good boy. Lance gently led Shiro’s hand to his ass. Shiro knew that Lance didn’t like spankings as much as Keith did, so he kept his hand still wanting to touch both of his mates at the same time. “Let’s pierce his cock too.” Keith whispered.

“I love the feeling of cold metal hitting my cervix.” Keith added, rubbing his tummy gently as he moved slowly, riding Shiro’s cock for all it was worth.

“Something like mine then?” Lance whispered softly with a teasing smirk.

Keith nodded. “Lets get a really thick one though.” He whispered, running his hands up and down Shiro’s chest and tummy.

Shiro moaned out. “Please, want.” He whispered. What he was referencing, was pain. In their little pack, Keith and Shiro were both masochists while Lance was still trying to learn how to be a sadist.

Lance moved his mouth away and stated using his fingers to pinch Shiro’s nipples. Shiro cried out, digging his fingers into the sheets. “Fuck! Please Sir, want more.” He begged, letting out soft whimpers when Lance twisted a little bit. Keith watched his mates, and without realizing it, was arching his back and moaning out as he orgasmed. “Fuck that was good.” He whispered. 

He crawled off of Shiro, laying to the opposite side of Lance. “Look at that pretty cock, Lance.” Keith whispered, poking at Shiro’s tip and making Shiro whine out softly.

“I was a good boy, I wanna cum.” He begged, unable to move his hands to his cock because Lance and Keith were laying on him. Shiro squirmed a little and pouted.

Keith looked over at Lance. “Wanna spank him until he cums?” Keith whispered, and Shiro suddenly went still.

Lance hummed softly before nodding quickly. “Lets do it.” Lance whispered with a smile. The pair quickly manhandled Shiro until he was laying on his stomach. Since Shiro was in rut, he was quick to rub himself against the bedsheets so Lance quickly pulled him to his knees. Lance gently rubbed Shiro’s behind before laying down a hard smack, and Shiro gasped out.

Lance’s smack was quickly followed by a smack from Keith, making Shiro cry out. Shiro whimpered. “Please, I wanna cum.” He begged, trying to reach for his cock but Lance was quick to move his hands to behind his back and holding them there. Lance used his free hand to spank him a few more times.

Shiro whimpered softly, hiding his blushing cheeks in the pillows. A few slaps later, Keith and Lance both landed down harshly on Shiro’s bottom, and Shiro cried out and started twitching as he orgasmed harshly. The boys were so surprised that they accidentally let Shiro collapse onto the bed without realizing it.

“Woah.” Lance whispered. “He really is a masochist.” He whispered softly. Keith chuckled and nodded.

The boys curled up on either side of Shiro, covering them in the comforter so that none of them would catch a cold.

“Keith,” Lance whispered, as soon as Shiro was asleep.

“What.” Keith responded quietly, gently holding an ice pack to Shiro’s bum.

“We’re going to have to make him cum until he passes out if we’re going to pierce both his nipples and his cock.” Lance spoked. Keith chuckled, and nodded. “Yeah.” He whispered.

“Hey,” Lance whispered, lifting the blanket up and looking down at Shiro’s body, seeing that he was hard again. “You aren’t asleep are you, and you’re listening.” Lance questioned, and Shiro turned bright red.

Lance crawled under the blanket and soon had Shiro whimpering out softly, the mixture of Lance’s warm mouth and Keith’s ice pack making him and easy target for orgasm.

He orgasmed inside Lance, and Lance quickly swallowed him down. He crawled back up. “Okay no more until tomorrow.” Lance whispered.

“Maybe we’ll go walk around town square with a vibrator in your ass.” Keith whispered, and Shiro turned bright pink once more.

“Hey stop that, I want to actually get some sleep tonight!” Lace whined. Shiro pulled them both close. “I love you guys so much.” He whispered happily.


	2. Piercing Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't just leave you guys with the idea of Shiro getting some piercings without actually delivering!

Shiro, oh poor Shiro at the mercy of his dom, Lance, and partial dom, Keith. They hadn't been able to find a piercing shop that would pierce Shiros flesh on the planet they were on so they decided to wait until they found another planet that held an advanced civilization.

Not that Shiro minded, but they now had the oppportunity to tease him every time they were intimate about piercing his nipples and cock.

Currently, they were in Shiros bed, which was the largest. Keith was near the headboard, sitting up with his legs crossed. He was naked except for a bracelet around his wrist.

Lance sat near Shiros feet. He was also naked, and had Shiros feet in his lap and was rubbing them gently since they ached after Alluras leadership training.

Shiro laid in the center, splayed out after Alluras leadership training exhausted him emotionally and somewhat physically and the physical energy he had left was wrung out of him when Keith decided he needed some cock after his own training.

"I was thinking about getting some dermal implants." Shiro whispered softly, letting a soft sigh out when Lance smoothed out a small knot in the arch of his foot.

"What kind of dermal implants?" Keith asked, using a comb to gently brush his hair, which was now longer than ever, yet still too short to put into a ponytail.

"Here." Shiro whispered, moving his hand to his pubic area, just above where he grew pubic hair but below his waistband line. "A blue gem and then a red gem." He whispered.

Keith smiled wide, loving Shiros thought. "You know, dermal implants hurt to come out." He said softly.

Shiro nodded. "I think it would hurt even more if I was away from you two enough that I felt the need to take them out." He said, nuzzling Keiths thigh.

\--

Shiro held onto Keith and Lances hands, both of them close to his sides. His nipples had been pierced, and they hurt but it wasn't very bad. He could already tell that the metal was making him more sensitive there.

The gems were very painful, and had Shiro tearing up. He pulled his mates closer, gasping out when the first implant was set.

Lance looked down at him, seeing his eyes and realized that Shiro had gone into subspace. "It's okay, baby boy. You're almost done." Lance whispered.

"Daddy." He whispered, leaning into Lance more.

After the second dermal implant was set, Keith had to leave the room because he couldn't stand that Shiro was in pain, even if the pain was what Shiro was wanting.

The prince Albert was the last piercing, a thick metal ring that went in right through the head of Shiros penis. When he felt the metal cut into him, he cried out and squeezed Lances hand. Lance teared up a little bit, because well, Shiro is very strong.

Lance had to help Shiro forr a few moments after the piercing was put in place, so that Shiro remembered how to breathe properly.

Both of Shiros mates had to help him get home, he felt like he was practically covered in gauze.

When they got back to the castle, they warned the rest of their teammates that Shiro had a cold and would need rest for the next few days.

They managed to help Shiro to his bedroom, and get him undressed to help his gauze. They brought him some water and left him to rest.

\--

 Shiro became a voyeur for the next 6 weeks to help heal his piercings all the way, but the moment that the clock ticked the 6 weeks away, Keith was practically crawling Shiro like a tree with need.

They had just finished a meal and were resting, when Keith felt it. The warmth at his tummy, the curling making him nervous but very very excited at the same time.

Keith jumped up and put on some boxers, making his way towards Shiros room. Keith didn't even knock, plowing the door open, spooking Shiro a little bit.

"Oh hey, Keith." Shiro said softly with a tender smile, although he could tell from Keiths purple eyes and the purple tint that was now running down his thighs, he was going into heat, and it made Shiros cock stand on end almost immediately.

"Need cock." Keith said. Shiro gulped, taking a deep breath to calm his alphic instinct since it would clash with Keiths own instinct.

Keith shed his boxers and crawled onto the bed. "Take what you need." Shiro whispered with a smile.

Keith grunted, now mostly running on instinct. He crawled onto Shiros hips and sat down onto his cock.

Shiro moaned out loudly. "Fuck, you're so tight Keith." He whispered, remembering that Keith only liked being penetrated by Shiro so he had practically be abstinent since Shiros piercings were put in.

Keith let out a moan, feeling the metal of Shiros prince albert touch him deep inside. He moved his hips quickly on Shiros cock, needing.

Shiro wasn't so good at Keiths heats, so he reached back and knocked on the wall behind him, which he shared with Lance.

Lance came over, thinking Shiro wanted a foot rub or something but smiled when he saw Shiro and Keith, Keith practically using him like a dildo.

Lance shed his clothes, and crawled onto the bed behind Keith.

Keith calmed down a little bit with his second mate there. Shiro watched as Lance whispered something into Keiths ear, and he relaxed, moving down to start sucking on Shiros newly pierced nipples.

Shiro moaned out loudly and arched his back into the sucking. He gently ran his fingers thrugh Keiths hair.

Shiro smiled when suddenly Keiths head shot up. "Is Lance entering you now?" Shiro whispered.

Keith let out a loud whine, relaxing against Shiros chest. "Your body wants a galra cock, so just one of our cocks isn't good enough, is it?" Shiro whispered.

Keith nodded, letting out a soft hum as he finally felt full. Shiro looked up at Lance, who had a wide smile on his face. When he saw Shiro give him the go-ahead, he started pounding into Keiths ass.

Keith cried out. "Fuck yes!" He panted, feeling Shiro and Lance's cock piercings slam deep inside him, at first cold and then warming up to his body temperature.

Shiro smiled as he watched Keith. He reached down and started to slowly stroke Keith and that was all it took to get Keith to let out a loud grunt-cry and spill purple tinted orgasm as he came onto Shiros tummy.

Lance was rhe next want to fall prey to the pleasure, orgasming deep inside Keith. Keith let out a soft whine, his eyes back to normal almost now.

Keith panted softly as Lance pulled out, and Shiro thrusted his hips a few times until he orgasmed inside Keith as well. Since Shiro was alpha, he was able to knot Keith like he needed.

Lance moved up and started to tenderly suck on Shiros nipples. Shiro moaned out loudly, letting out soft whimpers as he spurted more orgasm into Keith.

"That was for not warning me that Keith was in heat." Lance whispered, and then reached up and spanked Keith, who simply whined and rocked his hips on Shiros knot the best he could. "Thats for not telling us earlier." Lance whispered.

Lance laid down next to Shiro, watching Keith tentatively. "I love you baby." Lance whispered to Shiro. Shiro smiled, leaning down and smooching Lance. "I love you too." Shiro whispered.

"I love you, Keith." They both said, although not in unison.

"Love.. the.. big... cock..." Was how Keith responded, making Lance and Shiro chuckle. "We love you too, Keith" Lance teased, snuggling into Shiro as Keith rutted on Shiros knot, wanting release from his heat.

Lance smiled happily, loving his mates so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments or kudos are greatly appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or kudos are appreciated!


End file.
